Where I Belong
by Izzybellex
Summary: "Fate has given you each a task, that you must complete, or all plans will be destroyed." Kyra Lambert, Brian Cooper, Derek Sanders, and Olivia Hartly are somehow transferred to the Harry Potter Universe... But what is Kyra supposed to do when she falls for a certain ginger prankster? Summary sucks, I know. Please read I promise it's not horrible. ;3 (FredxOC)


Okay so this is my first FanFiction, so PLEASE be nice. X3

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR KYRA, OLIVIA, DEREK, AND BRIAN! AND ANYTHING OR ANYONE ELSE YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE!**

* * *

Four teens were boredly sitting around a Television on a rainy Sunday afternoon. It was late August, and all four of them were stuck in one's house for the whole day since their parents were at a restaurant.

One was Brian Cooper. He had dark skin and really messy black hair. His eyes were a soulful dark brown. He had an okay sense of humour, and he was very loud, meaning... Well, he never shuts up. Like, ever. Brian was born in Trinidad, and if you don't know where that is... Look it up. Brian was also obsessed with American football and basketball, and that's usually where you'll find him- outside shooting on a basketball net or throwing a football around with his friends.

Next was Kyra Lambert. She had long, wavy brown hair that shone gold in the sun, and eyes that changed from green to brown to blue. She was considered a bookworm at school, but really, she doesn't read that much. She just happens to have a book with her all the time. Kyra was pretty funny, but whenever she is, it's by accident. Like, she'll say something hilarious and everyone will burst out laughing. She'll stand there, confused, before laughing herself. Kyra was also really kind, and brave. She's strong on the inside, and no one seems to see that. Her parents were killed when she was five, leaving her to her Aunt and Uncle.

Another one of them was Derek Sanders. He was the quiet one. He had sandy blonde hair and forest-green eyes. His skin was tanned, since he had just returned from a trip to Mexico, so he wasn't always that tan. Like I said before, Derek was the quiet one. He only speaks when he needs too, and is actually really really nice, he's just too shy.

The last was Olivia Hartly. She had recently moved from Spain, but she was born in California and she did speak English. She had straight red hair that barely touched her shoulders and icy blue eyes. Her skin was fairly pale with a few freckles, and she was really skinny. She wasn't the nicest person, especially to Kyra. For some reason, she hated that girl. But she still decided to be 'friends' with her, so teasing would be easier and considered more harmless. As skinny as Olivia was, she was really strong too, which is a major disadvantage for Kyra.

"How long does it take for your damn Netflix to load?" Brian asked Olivia angrily, who rolled her eyes.

"It's not my fault the internet is slow."

Once the home screen popped up she immediately went to the search bar.

"Alright, so, what do you want to watch?" She asked everyone.

Kyra shrugged. "Something I haven't seen in a while."

"So not Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, or City of Bones?" Brian smirked.

"Shut up."

Olivia tapped her foot impatiently. "Derek? Any suggestions?"

He mumbled something.

"Huh? Didn't catch that." Brian shook his head.

"H-Harry Potter?" He said quietly.

Olivia looked at Brian and Kyra, who shrugged. "Well, it's something."

"Fine. Harry... Potter..." She started to type it in the search bar. "Which one?"

"The third one. It's my favourite." Brian said.

"Me too!" Kyra exclaimed. They hi-fived.

"Yup! They have it!" Olivia hit play and turned off the lights as the intro music began to play.

After watching about ten minutes of it, Kyra yawned. "I'm tired. What time-"

"Ten thirty. PM." Olivia cut her off. "Now zip it before I tape your mouth shut!"

The four were too engaged in the movie to notice their surroundings change, and they didn't budge until the TV disappeared.

"Wait what just happened?" Olivia blinked.

"Welcome, my children."

They all turned to see Dumbledore standing there. Derek fainted, while the others just gasped.

"Oh. Hello, Michael Gambon!" Olivia grinned and waved.

Dumbledore chuckled, shaking his head. "I do not know of this Michael Gambon that you speak of. My name is Albus Dumbledore."

Olivia narrowed her eyes. "Haha, very funny. Dumbledore-" Megan shut her up by putting a hand over her mouth.

Dumbledore chuckled again. "No worries, let her speak. I do know that in the world you come from, I am not real. Nor is anything you will experience in the next few years-"

"Years?" Brian asked.

"I will explain. I do believe you should wake your friend first." Dumbledore looked at Derek.

Olivia sighed, knelt over him, and slapped him. His eyes popped open.

"Ow!"

Olivia laughed and stood up. The others then realized they _were_ in Dumbledore's office.

"Brian." Kyra walked right up to him. "Slap me."

"Wha-"

"Just slap me."

Brian rolled his eyes and slapped her.

"Okay so I'm not dreaming." She mumbled, crossing her arms.

"No, you are not dreaming, Miss Lambert." Dumbledore shook his head. They all turned to him and gathered around his desk. "You see, I have brought you here for a reason. It seems, that your future in the other world- shall I say, you do not deserve it. I find that in this world, you would be heroes, and you could save certain people or things from a future they do not deserve. It is cheating, yes, but it will help both worlds greatly. Fate has given you each a task, that you must complete, or all plans will be destroyed. I am not aware of what these tasks are, but you will find out on your own soon enough. Now then, before I send you off to the Leaky Cauldron to start your journey to discover your tasks, you shall be sorted, so you will go along with the other fifth years as transfers from Canada. Who wants to go first?"

Olivia's hand shot up in the air. Dumbledore chuckled. "Alright, Miss Hartly."

Olivia smirked at Kyra, before standing up and walking over to him. He placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Well, well, well. I must say, that your mind is extremely complicated... Yes... Yes... Oh, I know... SLYTHERIN!"

Olivia blinked but soon shrugged and walked over to the stairs and sat down there.

"Mr Cooper."

Brian proudly walked up to the hat as it was placed on his head.

"Aha! Yes... Your path is clear, yes, yes, very clear... Hm... Well, I'm sure you would do well in GRYFFINDOR!"

Brian stood up, grinning, and walked over to sit beside Olivia, who glared at him.

"Mr Sanders."

Derek slowly and hesitantly walked over to where the hat was.

"Hmm... Yes, I see it now. HUFFLEPUFF!"

Derek's expression didn't waver as he went and sat down near the others.

"Now, for you, Miss Lambert."

Kyra walked up to the hat. Honestly, she had no idea what house she would be placed in.

"Oh... This will not be easy... Let's see, yes... Yes... Intelligent, yes, but Ravenclaw is not the place for you... Kind, but not Hufflepuff... You are very brave at heart, Miss Lambert... Gryffindor would suit you... Not Slytherin, no... I know! GRYFFINDOR!"

Kyra blinked, shocked and slightly confused as the hat was removed from her head. Then she grinned and stood beside the others, who had stood up.

"Now, you shall use the Floo Network to travel to the Leaky Cauldron. I have set up a vault for you... I trust you will not lose this key, Mr Cooper. Now, I must warn you. There is a murderer on the loose. So I suggest you take extra caution."

They all nodded.

"Now, I'm sure you know how to use the floo network, am I wrong, Miss Lambert."

"Oh! Uh, no sir." She shook her head quickly.

"Good. Now, seeing as you seem to know exactly what to do, you shall go first."

Kyra slowly walked up to the fireplace, took some floo powder and stood in the fireplace.

"Well, go on." Olivia urged.

Megan looked straight forwards, squeezing her eyes shut. "The Leaky Cauldron!" And the dropped the powder as green flames erupted around her, and when she opened her eyes she was standing in a different fireplace in an old looking restaurant.

Brian appeared behind her, soon followed by Olivia and Derek.

"Well, I did not expect this to happen." Brian said.

"Let's just go with it." Kyra shrugged. "What room are we?"

Brian took out a small sheet of paper. "Well, you are room 125, I'm 112, Olivia's 157, and Dean's 97."

Kyra grinned and faked a British accent. "Brilliant! Let's go, shall we?"

Everyone laughed, causing several people to look at them weird.

"Let's go." They all made their way up the stairs.

As Kyra walked through the halls, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" She looked up to see none other than Fred Weasley. Behind him stood George.

"Well, well, well, who is this, Georgie?" Fred smirked.

George nodded, coming up beside his brother, blocking me from moving forwards. "We've never seen you before. You look about our age."

"Well, you've never seen me before, because I've only been in Britain for an hour or two." Kyra crossed her arms.

"American?" They chorused.

"Canadian." She rolled her eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Ah, ah, ah! We're not done with you." Fred grabbed her arm.

"What's your name?" George asked.

Kyra raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

"Why ask?"

"Kyra Lambert. Now tell me yours." She already knew who they were, but she didn't want to seem creepy.

"Fred-" George said.

"-and George-" Fred added.

"-Weasley."

"Don't lie." She blurted out. Before they could say anything, Megan pointed to Fred. "Earlier, you called him," She pointed to George "George. So-"

"Well maybe we lied, genius." Fred said. "But fine. I'm Fred, he's George. Now go away, you're bothering me."

She rolled her eyes and pushed past them. When she found her room, Olivia, Brian, and Derek were all waiting for her.

"Where have _you_ been?" Brian asked.

"Sorry, I inconveniently bumped into a pair of fictional twins, and they wouldn't let me past them." She shrugged.

"Fred and George?" Olivia asked.

Kyra nodded.

"Well, anyway, we're going to Diagon Alley now." Olivia said. "Come on, let's go. I'm tired of waiting for you. You need to be on time, Kyra. As much of a procrastinator you are, I don't want to miss the freaking train tomorrow because you were too damn slow getting up."

The others snickered and Kyra glared at her. "If you're so worried about being on time, why don't you shut up so we can actually do something?"

"Come on, you two." Brian rolled his eyes and the four went through Diagon Alley.

"This place is so much cooler in real life." Kyra muttered.

"It'll be even better once that's Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Brian pointed to the twins future shop.

"Oh my God I can't wait to meet Harry Potter!" Olivia gasped.

"Calm down, 'liv. Besides, don't scare him off. He's not fictional here. He's a real person." Brian chuckled.

"So what are the twins like?" Olivia asked Kyra. "Let me guess, they hated you?"

"I hope not. They seemed to be fine with me." She shrugged.

Olivia snorted. "They probably secretly hated you."

"I don't think-"

"Guys..." Derek spoke quietly. Everyone turned to him. "Is that Hermione?"

They all turned to see Emma Watson- well, a young Emma Watson- coming out of Flourish and Blotts with an armful of new books.

"It is! But don't go up to her, she's not famous here." Kyra reminded them. "Come on, let's go to Gringotts."

Olivia almost laughed once we got there, as she watched the Goblins scurry around in suits and ties, sorting out money. It did look pretty ridiculous.

"I'll talk." Kyra said. Before the others could reject Kyra walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me." The Goblin slowly turned to her as she spoke. When he said nothing, she continued. "We wish to enter our vault."

"Names?" He took out a huge list.

"Kyra Lambert, Olivia Hartly, Brian Cooper, and Derek Sanders."

"Do you have the key?"

"I do!" Brian stepped forward and took out a sparkly golden key.

"Very well. Griphook." Another Goblin came forwards and lead them to the carts.

"If you throw up on me, Dean I will kill you." Olivia hissed. Dean paled and bit his lip.

"I'll try." He said quietly.

The ride to the vault was actually kind of fun. Scary, but fun. When they got there, Kyra almost fell off the edge she was so dizzy.

"Key please." Griphook held out his hand.

Brian handed him the key and vault 367 opened up to reveal piles and piles of galleons, knuts and sickles.

"We really need to thank Dumbledore." Kyra said.

They each took a bunch of coins before going back up to Diagon Alley.

"We don't need to go to Ollivanders. Guys, I just realized this..." Brian pulled out a wand from his back pocket. They all did.

"I would try it but you're not allowed magic outside school." Kyra rolled her eyes.

When they had all bought their school supplies, they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. It was dark by then.

This was the beginning of something amazing.


End file.
